The Silent Prophet
by grapelifesaver
Summary: Hinata can see the future, which is not something you would associate with a Hyuga. Isn't that more of a Uchiha thing? Where Hinata gains the knowledge of Hamura himself. mostly Hinata-centric


The village walls were damaged, grey smoke was fluttering through the air, the sounds of rage and anguish. The gates were open and she could peer into the village, and the sight was ghastly. The buildings were crushed to the ground, and ninjas were battling on the ground and rooftops. A huge snake hissed at the people surrounding it, numerous shinobi throwing jutsu at the summon. The sun glowed like a rainbow. She couldn't will herself to move, only explosions and cries of fury could be heard.

Hinata rose out of her sleepimg pack with a gasp a cold chill running through her, she checked her surroundings. She wasn't in Konoha, but in a forest in the Land of Fire. The only sign of movement was the rustle in her blanket. She glanced around herself only seeing Kurenai sensei in the trees, who looked at her with a worried look. Kurenai jumped down and walked towards her.

"Are you okay Hinata?" she knelt down and softly grabbed Hinata's shoulder. Kurenai was emitting worry in waves. She'd been having second thoughts about taking them on their first C-rank mission.

"Was it about the bandits? You can talk to me Hinata-" but her student cut her off.

"It wasn't the mission." she shuddered the chill biting her arms.

"It wa-was just a nighmare, it ha-happens often, don't worry sensei" Hinata managed a small smile but it looked more like a grimace.

Konoha was like a breath of fresh air, to return to something more familiar and comforting. The rich canopies of leaves welcomed Team 8.

"Hey Kurenai- sensei can we go eat something when we get there?", Akamaru yipped in agreement.

Kurenai chuckled softly, "Sure Kiba, don't forget we have to debrief with the hokage."

Hinata smiled, maybe if they got there early enough they could stop by Ichiraku, the ramen is amazing after all.

They had just finished debriefing with the hokage and were now on their way to Ichiraku, then Kurenai turned to Hinata.

"Hinata do you want to talk about your nightmare" Kurenai had just placed a genjutsu to hide their conversation.

Hinata twiddled her fingers together, "I-It's really okay sensei, it just happens when I'm really tired."

Kurenai halted in her steps and knelt down beside Hinata, "You know you can talk to me right?" holding Hinata's shoulders in a firm grip.

" It's honestly nothing sensei", if she were to be honest, it was everything.

Kurenai's eyes softened, "How about after ramen we go back to my apartment and I'll make us some tea and prepare sweet bread?" Hinata smiled and they both followed after Kiba and Shino, who were already a couple feet ahead.

After tea Hinata began her trek home.

The team had the the next day off to rest after their first, C-rank mission. When she got home, going to sleep was the hardest. The very thought of having another dream scared her. The sound of kunai clashing and yells still echoed in her mind. She tossed and turned, flipped her pillow, kicked off her blankets, but nothing had seemed to work. She cried feeling absolutely helpless.

"I am sorry my child", Hinata turned towards her door.

"To condemn this fate to one of my kin, but I cannot bear witness to the destruction of my blood", the man stepped forward from the shadows.

The man wore white robes and had wrinkles, but his eyes.

His eyes.

They bore the same pupil-less eyes that ran in the Hyuga clan.

The man looked odd, he looked human but there was still something off, maybe it was the small horns at the top of his head.

"Who are you?", she shifted her body to defend herself, just in case.

"Do not fret young one, for I am finally able to give you the knowledge of the great things to come", he then walked towards her.

She froze her body would not move, why wouldn't it move?

Her breath began to quicken in fear, what an idiot she was to just sit there while a strange man appears in her room. She cursed herself in her head.

The man's glowing palm of yellow chakra graced her forehead, she braced herself as she pushed as much of her chakra as she could into her hand. She then charged at him with a chakra filled palm of her own, aiming for his chest. Only for it to phase through him. She turned around to see no one there, except for her father throwing open the door, his Byakugan activated.

She watched as her a branch member poured them tea. Hinata gave the woman a small smile and bowed, the woman returned the action. Hiashi watched with a calculating gaze, his eyes stayed on Hinata. Where as Hinata looked at her hand which was full of chakra burns, but the bandages stopped her from looking at the damage.

"Tell me why, I've woken up at such an ungodly hour to a surge of chakra coming from your room?", Hinata fidgeted in her seat.

"You nearly woke up the entire compound, for Kami's sake! I thought something disastrous had happened!", her father was practically fuming as he slammed his hands on the table.

"I had thought it would be a repeat of the Kumo incident, Hinata you better have an explanation for this!", Hinata was shocked to see him act so- so emotional!

"There was a man in my room, a strange man! , he had our eyes" Hinata mumbled her head turned downwards, she fingered the bandages wrapped around her right hand. Hiashi stilled, shock overcame his feature he grabbed the tea in front of him with shaky hands.

" The man- he said things to me. He said I was his kin", she ran her fingers over her knuckles to distract herself.

"He placed a palm of chakra over my f-forehead, except it wasn't like regular chakra. I thought he was going to hurt, s-so I hi-hit him with a jyukken strike to his chest but it went through him" she sighed exasperated.

" I had my byakugan activated as I was on your way to your room, there was no man there. Nothing can escape the Byakugan ", Hiashi frowned, while Hinata was in turmoil. Hiashi corrected his posture and sipped his tea.

"Tomorrow is your day off correct?', Hinata nodded.

"We will visit a Yamanaka, clearly something is wrong with you", Hiashi spoke in finality.

"Drink your tea, you have an appointment tomorrow", Hinata drank in long sips so she could go back to her room quicker. She hated how she felt around her father, as if she was the one that spoke nonsense

As she lay in bed staring up at her ceiling, she could only wonder what the man meant.

7 years ago

Hinata woke up and found herself in the middle of a street, and began to panic. All the lights were off in the strip, but what shocked her the most were the blood and kunai that stained the streets. The air felt heavy, why was she not inside the compound? had she been kidnapped? Her breaths came quicker, almost hyperventilating. Then she looked around her and saw a boy behind her, which looked like the boy that she went to school with. 'Sasuke Uchiha?', she saw him pause in the middle of his street as he looked at the dead bodies that were on the street. Sasuke screamed, and when Hinata woke up with a cold sweat and tears in her eyes, the scream still rattled her soul.

The next day Sasuke sat in his chair at school and felt someone staring at him, he turned around to see the Hyuga heiress. He raised his eyebrow, but the girl kept staring at him with sad eyes and a frown on her face. When Itachi came to pick him up that day, he thought about the sad look she'd given him and what it meant. His ni-san was going to help practice his kunai throwing, and he began to forget about the Hyuga girl.

The following Monday, Hinata had heard about the Uchiha massacre, and how the blood flowed through the streets.


End file.
